Cold Places, different dreams
by Leon2S1Kennedy3
Summary: romance between roxas and axel, some humor thrown in, also mii first fan fic
1. The Beggining

Hey everybody,

this is my first fan fic so plz be easy on the criticism or tell me to stop when the story begins to suck

and btw u can just call me Leon...or Sora...

Prologue:

Sora begins to wonder about himself and what he truly is when he goes to school with Roxas

Sora's Point of View:

A new day, new school, new faces. I dont even know where I am. I dont even know who I am. I know this much, my name and a few shattered memories. Knowing this, I head to my new "home" for most of my life.

Roxas' Point of View:

We are getting a new guy today. I only know this much: he is assigned as my roommate, maybe the first that will survive at this hell of a place. Maybe he might like me. That might be nice, knowing I have been here 5 years without so much as a hug. Nobody here can accept me just for who I am, not who I should be. He's suppossed to arrive today so maybe I can get to know him, after all, it is Saturday.

Sora's Point of View:

Walking through these dark gates is a sad thing. This feels like im going to prison, to be alone the rest of my life. But since it is Saturday, I can get to know my way around. That might be the one good thing about today. Ever since I showed my mom I can wield a keyblade, nothing has really been right.

Flashback

in the kitchen Sora and his mom are talking

Sora: Mom I have something to confess...

Mom: Yes, what is it?

Sora: I can summon a keyblade and im also gay...

Mom: Wow laughing thats funny! For a second I thought you were serious!

Sora: summons keyblade I wasn't...

Mom: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!

Sora: I can explain, mom.

Mom: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! WE ARE NOT RELATED AS FAR AS IM CONCERNED!

Sora: grabs a duffel bag and runs out of the house

End Flashback

I just hope I can find someone who really doesnt care if I can do this or not...looks down at paper and goes to the room where he is staying I guess this is it...opens door

Roxas' Point of View:

He just walked in...and he looks so attractive in the uniform...he makes it look good!

"erm...hi" I say to him

"hi."he says back nervously"

"uhhh yeah...looks like we are roommates, huh?"

"yeah...i guess so..."

I looked at him curiously well he put away his stuff. He looked so hot I just wanted to hug him, but I thought since he just got here he might be a little hostile towards everybody he talked to today. But I got up and hugged him tightly, but after I let go, he ran out of the room crying.

Sora's Point of View:

He...hugged me...all I could think is no...this is wrong...I had to run...opens the door to the classroom and hides in the corner crying

Well that was the first chapter...let me know how it was...more chapters will be up soon...I just do this in my free time so it might take awhile...


	2. New Friends

Back again ppls even if no summaries came but there might b esome action between Roxas and Sora soon - new characters to come too! Like now! enjoy chapter 2!

Sora's Point of View:

I can't believe it. He hugged me and I don't even know him, but I suppose now he hates me. Aw this is bull shit. Guess I better go back and talk to him, -sigh-

Him: "Hey, you're back. Sorry 'bout that. I couldn't resist. My names Roxas, by the way."

Me: "Nice to meet you. Im Sora."

Him: "Welcome to hell, Sora. This school is murder but I have a few friends that do help with the pain. You wanna meet them?"

Me: "I guess, if they dont mind."

After that, he held his hand out to me and we left toward another coupling of dorm rooms. It was strange, seeing as how I had just met him today, but he gave me a warmer feeling. We later came to the dorm they were in and they all seemed to be laughing, except for one who was sitting in the corner listening to his iPod, seeming down about something. He had straight dark blue hair that shined menacingly but he made it look different making it curve away from his attractive blue eyes.

Roxas: "This is Demyx, the cheerful mostly hyper one. Demyx, this is Sora."

A small brown haired boy waved from on the floor, smiling brightly.

Roxas: "And this is Axel, our lovable hothead."

A tall redhead waved from the corner with a mischievous smile on his face.

Roxas: "And the guy in the corner is our good friend Leon. He doesn't seem too happy though"

The blue haired boy looked behind him, acknowledging the fact he had company. He seemed really depressed but after he saw me, he got up and walked away, not seeming to give even a friendly glance at me.

Roxas: "What is it this time Demyx?"

Demyx: "He's having flashbacks about his family again. He's really got an uncontrollable emotional problem. Don't mind him Sora, he does smile sometimes and talks, but rarely."

Axel: "So i'm guessing your Roxas' roommate?"

I nodded, not sure what to say or do. But feeling bad for Leon, I headed out to find him, leaving my new friends behind in the dorm.

So, did you like it? Im trying to post new chapters when they are made so this might take some time coming out.


	3. A Love Divided

Back again with chapter three! Does anybody like it so far? I promise action comes here soon!

Roxas' Point of view:

I found Leon leaning on a tree. He must have alot to think about. He definetely needs a hug. (Roxas runs up to Leon and hugs him)

Roxas: "Sorry, thought you needed that."

Leon: "Not really. Tell me Roxas, do you...like me?"

Roxas: "Well I just met you today so its like we're just friends."

Leon: "Roxas I have a confession to make..."

Roxas: "Already? We just met!"

Leon: "Roxas I have feelings for you I have never had for anybody before. I don't want this to be a bad relationship."

Roxas: "I might as well tell you. Im gay."

Leon: "Thats a surprise to me. But I seriously like you. Alot."

Roxas: "Its okay Leon. Im not sure if I like anybody right now as in boyfriend/boyfriend. But you never know. You might just get me in a relationship."

Leon: "I dont want to wait I want you now!"

Roxas: "Leon I barely know you! This is wrong!"

Leon: "Your right Roxas." (Leon takes out his iPod and hands Roxas an earbud)

Roxas: "Depends. What music are you listening to?"

Leon: "The Medic Droid."

I put the earbud in my ear and recognized the song as Fer Sure. He scared me a little but we were pretty much back to back. What could he do from that position. As I wondered this he surprised me very much by doing a backflip onto me and kissing me with his tongue. Many bad flashbacks came to mind, and I shoved him off and ran away.

Poor Roxas. What will happen next? I wonder...


	4. Search Party!

Back again with chapter four! Does anybody like it so far?

Leon's Point of View:

Dammit now Roxas hates me. Too bad I love him. Maybe im just not meant to be in a relationship. (Leon takes out a hunting knife and cuts himself)

Roxas' Point of View:

Leon moved too fast for me to do anything. And im not ready for the commitment yet. Not with him. (Roxas sits in an empty dorm room and cries himself to sleep)

Axel's Point of View:

Leon and Roxas have been gone quite some time. Im worried...and its getting dark. I have to find Leon. If I find him, I'll find Roxas.

Axel: "Demyx im going out to find Leon. We should search together then maybe we can find him and Roxas faster."

Demyx: "Okay Axel, just let me get my coat."

Axel: "I'll go this way, Demyx. You search the dorm rooms. Leon might have done something stupid."

Demyx's Point of View:

This is bad. If the new kid is already missing, this could get ugly. I dont want another Chris incident.

(Blurry Flashback)

"Chris what are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend"

"Then its an accident hes laying on top of you making out with you? I dont think so."

(A scream of pain runs through the night and a loud thump is heard)

(End Flashback)

Oh shit! I better find him just in case something like this happened. (he runs through the hallways checking every dorm room for Roxas and Leon)

Roxas Point of View:

Ugh...god it sucks to wake up like this. Roxas tries walking to his dorm but Demyx tackles him

Demyx: "ROXAS I FOUND YOU!!!!!!!!!!" (Demyx squeezes Roxas very tight)

Roxas: "Demyx...I...need...to...breathe..."

Demyx: "Oh im sorry Roxas" (he lets go quickly)

Roxas: "Im going back to my dorm room Demyx. I need some alone time right now."

Demyx: "Do you want me to go with you?"

Roxas: "Not really Demyx, im tired and have alot on my mind." (Roxas walks away, leaving Demyx behind)

Well nobody seems that happy. DAMMIT LEON why did you have to make everyone deppressed and angry? Sorry I just write what comes into my head so yeah. Leave me some positive comments plz!


End file.
